magi_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishtar
Ishtar '(イシュタル, ''Ishutaru) is a member of the Spriggan Kings, defenders of the Darkway Imperial Empire. A household member of King Illya of Darkway, she uses the power of Illya`s second Djinn; Lukas when attacking enemies. Appearance Ishtar possesses a petite body-form and long, flowing blonde hair with two seperate ponytails on both sides of her head with red hair ties holding them together with a black crown resting on her head. Both of her legs are mostly bare though one leg has a black and gold-gilded stocking on it with two gems embedded in her skin. She wears a black dress with a red cloak with symbols on the back of her cloak. Inside her cloak is a beige color and she wields a warped spear that radiates a reddish light when it`s true form is unleashed. Ishtar also bears red eyes as does Gilgamesh her brother. When she is first mentioned by Judar and King Solomon to seperate people respectively, she is mentioned in a tone of fear, reverence, and great honor. Ishtar usually carries a frown or scowl on her face as she usually does not joke. She is noted to have an imposing regal aura that makes other people fear her immense power shown when several Kou soldiers backed away when she appeared to battle the Medium. Personality Ishtar is a dry-humored and focused person. She is also ill-tempered and is not above threatening people to get them to leave her alone. In a way Ishtar acknowledges her nature to be befitting of the Goddess who rules the Underworld and has reconciled with her past misdeeds. Humankind to her provides distraction and she often takes away lives that she find annoy her too much. As a result, she is feared by even peasants and magicians if she happened to be bored. She is a honorable warrior and seeks to undo the damage that was done to Xavier and will willingly go into battle for her sake even if it means risking her life. Even if she may be a Goddess, she has a very down-to-earth nature and loves her fellow warriors as friends. She will willingly follow Darkway`s High Priestess, any of her fellow Spriggan Kings, King Illya, and or King Illya`s two Djinn`s; Lukas and Penny into battle. Respected by her fellow Spriggan Kings and the Darkway Empire. Little kids devoutly follow Ishtar as their savior and most people who follow Ishtar end up in her squadron. She deeply cares for Aladdin and Ugo as she raised Aladdin from infancy herself though and Ugo was a person she cared deeply about. History Ishtar was born and raised in Alma Torran. However when the enslaving of other races began, she took on a human disguise and changed from one human form to another to escape persecution. Eventually, Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham son of David took pity on the young Goddess sheltering and feeding her. Ishtar started to worship Solomon and became one of his household members. Upon learning of her great power as a Goddess, Solomon begged her to join the Resistance. Ishtar agreed and she became the first member of the Resistance. While the rest of Solomon`s household turned into Djinn`s she was rejected by Solomon because he needed her to teach Aladdin. She was encased in a crystal of ice that kept her asleep until the end of the war. She was sent to another world by David her king to keep her safe from evildoers. She lost her memory soon after she awakened in the Room of Fortitude with Ugo and Aladdin. She raised Aladdin from childhood but sometimes gained small parts of her memory back. They were not able to escape from the Room of Fortitude for a long time, but they managed to escape some while after. By the time she gained all pieces of her memory back, Ishtar had shut herself in her room unable to look at anybody. She gave gifts to Aladdin before she left; a golden flute and a wooden hewn crudely carved wand. In the Alma Torran Arc, Ishtar`s origin is revealed. She is actually the Goddess who rules over the Underworld or at least she used to be before King Solomon and Queen Sheba befriended her. Eventually, she followed King Solomon and Queen Sheba as one of their household members. Although Sheba died, Aladdin, who was still within her womb, survived and was entrusted to Ugo and Ishtar as her last will after being placed in a magical orb. After the survivors of Alma Torran were forced to live underground after the surface was made barren, they began to despair over their situation and became suspicious of each other once again. Plot Dungeon Arc As soon as Aladdin is released from the Room of Fortitude along with Ugo and Ishtar to some extent, they go on a journey to find the Djinn Metal Vessels. The story begins with Aladdin asking for food from desert thieves in the Oasis City, Utan. They begin to threaten him but when they put a knife to his face, Ugo's arms sprout out to attack them and Ishtar appears with a menacing aura surrounding her before she beats the desert thieves up causing Aladdin to sweatdrop. When Aladdin is caught eating food, Ishtar is very disappointed with him but goes along with his shineggans even if she is a little miffed about having to work because of Aladdin`s mistakes. Eventually, the caravan plans to go through a canyon and asks Leila's opinion on which direction they should take. She suggests they take route four out of fear of a thieves' guild placed along route three. Ishtar quickly defeats the thieves when she arrives to help the cavern with Aladdin and Leila coming along for the ride. Balbadd Arc Ishtar makes her way through the forest unaware that Aladdin has spotted her along with Morgiana who asks Aladdin who she is. Aladdin mentions that she is his maternal figure that raised him from the time he was born and she is also like his bodyguard as she is fiercely protective of him. Upon reaching Balbadd, she realizes that people are following her and upon spotting Aladdin pulls him into a hug while crying tears of joy. When she sees Sinbad however her reaction is scary, she uses her Household Vessel at full-strength causing people to panic and causing Sinbad's Household Members to panic. Later, Ishtar is introduced as one of Illya`s Household Members causing Ja'far to get angry at Sinbad. During lunch, Ishtar murmurs the words; Alma Torran causing Aladdin and Sinbad to get suspicious of her. Later when both males confront her and ask her about the words she muttered at lunch, she gives them a confused look before walking off. Sindria Arc Ishtar makes her way to Sindria lost in memories recovered during the battle with Judar before receiving a message from one of her fellow Spriggan Kings. She quickly orders her horse to go into a gallop and takes off for Sindria leaving dust behind her. When she arrives, a maid escorts her to her room and she falls asleep drifting into memories. Eventually, Ishtar overcome in grief locks herself in her room unwilling to eat or do anything. After six months, she finally gains a little weight though she looks like a pale skeleton revived from the dead. Second Sindria Arc Ishtar questions her existence much to the confusion of Masrur and Morgiana before she is assaulted by more of her memories coming back. Collapsing to the ground, Ishtar drifts into a heavy sleep and is taken to her room by Sinbad. Later that day, Ishtar tells Aladdin about the world she came from and her mission from his father to protect him from harm. Aladdin asks to know about his father but Ishtar refuses to tell him saying that the time is not right much to the frustration of Aladdin. Alma Torran Arc A recounting of the events that occurred in Alma Torran, Ishtar became a member of King Solomon`s Household and a frontline fighter of the Resistance back in Alma Torran as well as one of the founding members of the Resistance against the Orthodox Church. In her dying moments Sheba entrusted the developing Aladdin to Ugo and Ishtar. Ugo, in an attempt to keep all the species hopeful, realized that Aladdin's rukh was similar to Solomon's. Ugo used this knowledge to revitalize the people of Alma Torran and present Aladdin as the new king and as the avatar of Solomon. With the resources of Alma Torran exhausted, Ugo decided to move everyone to a new world with Ishtar helping to build the world. Ugo would go on to raise Aladdin, to prepare him as the new Magi and guide of the world. It was here that Aladdin questioned his own existence and here that Ugo would grant Aladdin's desire for a friend. Ishtar would serve as his physical mentor and teach him about the world outside of the Dungeon or at least attempt to. Abilities Being one of the fabled Goddesses, Ishtar is capable of seeing and manipulating Magoi and several types of Magic to fight in a battle and can easily overpower strong fighters like Morgiana. Ishtar has a infinite stream of magoi because she rules over the moon and the underworld meaning ever when she isn't underground she gets power from the earth and the moon shining. On a none-cloudy night she has a immense power resource and can fight more easily than in the day when only the earth provides her magoi. Physical Abilities Ishtar is very powerful in terms of her physical strength and is one of the most powerful fighters out there. It should be noted that Goddesses have incredible strength and even one strike will break some small bones. Household Vessel: Andāwārudo no Yari (Alma Torran and Alma Torran Arc) Ishtar is seen wielding Andāwārudo no yari her Household Vessel in the memories of Alma Torran that are revealed to King Solomon`s son. Household Vessel: Andāwārudo no Ori (World of Magi) Ishtar is seen wielding her same Household Vessel but using a new Djinn`s powers. She is seen using her spear in the two other forms that it can take on the battlefield. Magic Tools '''Eye of the Rukh: This Magic Tool is one that uses Clairvoyance Magic to allow two people to communicate with each other from far distances. It takes the shape of a small sphere and is made of a material like glass. It is standard procedure for each member of the Spriggan Kings to possess them to make relaying orders much easier. Reading Glasses: Each member of the Spriggan Kings possess a pair of reading glasses given to them by King Illya and enchanted by the High Priestess of Darkway that translates every language, dead and current, and downloads it directly into the brain for easier understanding. Stats Battles/Events * Aladdin, Ishtar & Ugo vs Thieves': Won' * Aladdin, Ishtar & Ugo vs Judar: Won * Ishtar, King Illya, and Mirasa vs Medium: Won * Ishtar vs Mirasa: Won Relationships Aladdin She is the only maternal figure that Aladdin has ever had in his entire life and she deeply cares for him like he is one of her own children. Category:Female Characters Category:Household Member